


Girl Talk

by misura



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Damn, girl," Sharice said. "He really is like some big-ass mutt."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

"Damn, girl," Sharice said. "He really is some big-ass mutt, all slobbering and wagging his cute li'l tail like that's gonna impress anyone."

Ivy looked mildly offended. "I don't slobber."

"Shut up, bitch, I'm talking to my girl Georgia over here."

Georgia arched an eyebrow at her. "You callin' my man a bitch?"

"Well, he sure ain't no nigga," Sharice said. "And he did carry yo' ass out of there, so yeah, sure, I'll be calling him a bitch. Just one of them honorary titles, you feelin' me?"

"I'm feelin' ya."

"And hey, I'm a big girl. I can share, long as it's with a sista."


End file.
